Sacrament Promo
Deep Inside the Telstra Dome, in Melbourne, Australia The roar of the crowd trickles down through the concrete and steel of the building. The sound is transformed into a vibration, which is more felt than heard. Inside the General Population locker room, a group of local wrestlers gather together and talk about their dark matches. Across the room, the space more than physical, a man sits on a bench, and meticulously tapes up his wrists and hands. Next to him, Mr. Wang stands, appearing at ease, but his eyes constantly move, taking in everything. Wevv Mang wraps the tape around his wrist again. He appears a million miles away, but his eyes gleam with a hunger, an eagerness, than warns people on an instinctual level, to give this predator his space, or become his prey. As he performs his preparations, Wevv’s mind is focused. He mentally recites his mantras. Yet, as he does so, the words spawn errant thoughts, which he quickly feeds into the core of his focus. Soon. Soon, the Plan will bear it’s fruit. And it was all so easy. Soon, Random will pay. Schizo. Pyro. All on the same show. All the pieces are in play. Exactly as I wanted it. Exactly as it had to be. No more playing, no more pretending. Now, it can be taken to the next level. Now the real game begins. It was so easy. What one can do, others can do. All I had to do was kick open that door and walk through. And there it was. The opening I needed. Watson. The weak link in the armor. Such a foolish man. Ready, no, begging. to be exploited. But I got there first. I saw it. I grabbed it. And I used it. Easily. A few words, and he was ready to hand me the keys to the Entourage. All that was needed was an opening. Is everyone blind? Watson is willing to gamble everything, even his wife! Pathetic. Weak. Easy. I exposed the weakness. Even if by some miracle that Watson actually defeats Pope Fred, the damage has been done. The wound has been made. And I can still take Maria. No matter what, I still win. Lo betide those who seek to try that path again. Watson is a wounded animal, and has already lashed out once. He’s a fast learner of the Great Game. And Pope Fred? Another tool, one dismissed, but now? Another opportunity I simply reached out and took. Pope Fred has become a worthy adversary, and one that may prove useful again. I shall have to check up on Mr. Kross’ Liberian associates. I know the Pope likes diamonds. Simple enough. If you know the right people Wevv finishes taping his arms, and stands up. He adjusts his long tights, so that the “Wevv” and “Mang” on his legs are straight. He takes a deep breath, and slams his fists into his chest. 1. 2. He turns to Mr. Wang, and nods. He starts to head towards the door. Mr. Wang reaches into Wevv’s open locker and activates the Mini-Ed 209. Mini Ed 209: 'System Activated! WARNING! You are in a restricted zone! You have ten seconds to clear the area! ''Wevv and Mr. Wang are already in the hallway. Wevv walks down the corridor towards the gorilla position. He looks straight ahead, but with his peripheral vision, he sees the other wrestlers in the hallway, by themselves, psyching themselves up for their match, talking with road agents, alone and in groups. He keeps his steady pace, moving past them. Do they suspect? Do they have any inkling of what is coming? Do they yet realize…I have a Plan? I think not. Oh, they may know the words, but can they comprehend the scope? It hasn’t changed. So simple to deceive. So easy to fool. I gave them what they wanted to see. While I simply watched. And waited. I know their weaknesses. I know their strengths. And I know the stakes…unlike Random. Another protégé gone rogue. But Random is no Sick Fixx. Fixx was ambitious, Fixx was hungry. And Fixx fell hard. But Random…still has so much to learn. It’s only natural for a student to want to face and hope to defeat his teacher. But this teacher means to give his student a harsh lesson in reality. A final lesson. One taught in blood! And that is NOT TO BETRAY YOUR SENSEI! Wevv stops his walk and closes his eyes and jogs in place. He breathes deeply, and lets his body go loose. Mr. Wang stops behind him and keeps a wary eye. '' That arrogant little bastard! He jeopardized everything! That fat cocksucker and his foul mouth! I’m going to rip his tongue out of his mouth, and shove it right the F-! ''Wevv stops moving. He takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. Focus. Maintain Focus. Wevv starts moving again. But still his mind churns. He wanted the truth. I gave him the truth. The Truth is that his company is vulnerable. The truth is, that I could not adequately defend my investment while maintaining a position of authority. The truth is that for all his faults, Villiano was a shrewd businessman. He knew the stakes. Villiano is still out there, with that despicable midget Louis by his side. Deputy Director, indeed! Rat bastard! But who had the last laugh? ME. The truth is, as the owner, I had too many responsibilities. Those moral obligations restricted what I needed to do. Now, I have no restrictions. Now, I have no limits. Now, I am just another wrestler. Now, I am free to do as I please. The truth is, this is still my company. Not on paper, but in my heart. I know it’s workings. I know the right people, and the right buttons to push. It’s not over until I say it’s over. Should I let Kross and his pathetic upstarts be the vanguard? They're amateurs, and still think on a “street” level. The Misfits? Wevv bursts out laughing. Mr. Wang looks over at Wevv, but Wevv waves him off. Instead, as he waits, he begins to run through his Tai Chi forms, regaining his focus. That’s a good one. The appropriately named Mad Core Wrestling Alliance? Insane clowns who can be distracted by any shiny object thrown their way. Fools plain and simple. Socko and Ryans? Soldiers who will follow orders, but those orders come from the highest bidder. Socko sold me out once, and I will not forget that. No, not even Steven can grasp the scope. He now knows the restrictions I once faced. No, it is up to me. Wevv finishes his brief forms, and waits. A stagehand speaks to him. 'Stagehand: '''Twenty seconds Wevv! Wevv nods, and bounces lightly in place. He loosens up his neck and rolls his shoulders. Random made his choice. Random chose to oppose me. Random chose his fate. I will put him down. Soon. Soon it will be time to remind the world of who I am. Remind them that I am Wevv Mang. Remind them that I am their general. That I will defend what is mine. Remind them that I run this show. Remind them of what will happen to those that oppose me. Remind them that I am the Better Man. Remind them of the Ruthless Ambition. Remind them of the God-Like Intellect. Remind them of the Unbridled Aggression. ''Wevv smirks. Particularly, that last one ''Wevv smiles, and the opening strains of Yngwie Malmsteen’s Amberdawn plays over the loudspeakers. '' '''Stage Hand: You’re on! Wevv moves through the curtain, with Mr. Wang behind him. The Pyro goes off, and Wevv’s last thought, as he moves down the aisle; Remind Random that sometimes, the Truth hurts. Wevv bursts out into laughter. *September 1, 2007